Never Wanted Nothing More
by weepingwriter
Summary: After having your kids home all summer, you can't wait till the first day of school. Naley. One-Shot. Sequel To Little Bitty.


**This is a sequel short of to 'Little Bitty'.**

**Just five years later.**

**Title Of The Story Is By Kenny Chesney!**

**Please Review!**

**-Den.**

* * *

**Never Wanted Nothing More**

**By Denver : )**

"Daddy," Sixteen-year-old Alice asked skipping into the kitchen.

"What do you possibly want now Alice?" Nathan laughed at his daughter's antics. He started catching on to things that Alice did mostly when she wanted money.

"Daddy, can I have some money? I need a new out fit for tonight."

"She didn't do her chores Nathan." Haley said walking into the room with a sleeping Seth in her arms.

"Mom come on. That's being unfair. I had to go out."

"Alice you didn't have to go to the movies with Lilly." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I did." Alice huffed.

"No chores no money, you know the rules." Haley said.

"But I need to find an outfit for tonight. I got a date." Alice pouted.

"We just went clothes shopping for school Ali, find something in that closet of yours."

"Daddy do something."

"Alice you know the rules."

"You both suck." Alice yelled stomping away.

"Alice watch the language or you won't go tonight." Nathan warned.

"Daddy guess what?" Leah screamed. Leah was one of the two surprises that happened to them four years ago when they came back from a vacation at the beach. Born two month's early Leah Hope and Seth Adam Scott, where too small, but they fought and defeated everything in their path.

"What baby girl?" Nathan asked lifting Leah on to his lap.

"I start pre-school today!"

"Aren't you a little young?"

"I turned four last week!" Leah screamed.

"Momma she loud." Seth complained.

"It's time to get up anyway Seth." Haley smiled.

"Mommy save me!" Nessa screamed running into Haley's legs, Bella right at her heels.

"Isabella and Nessa stop it!" Haley laughed. "Go get dressed girls. Your close are on your bed. Nate go get James up. I'll deal with everyone else."

"James rise and shine." Nathan laughed.

"Dad sleep good."

"It maybe but you have school." Nathan said. "Get up."

"I'm moving." Jamie said sitting up in as Nathan walked out of the room.

"Daddy," Nessa cried. "Leah's wearing my dress."

"Ness, I'm positive you have another dress you can wear."

"But I want to wear my pink flowery one." Nessa pouted.

"Nessa," Nathan laughed. "I thought you hated pink."

"Not anymore." Nessa said.

"Yesterday you did." Nathan pointed out. "Is it because Leah's wearing the pink dress you want it?"

"Nessa Carolyn Scott!" Haley yelled walking out of the pink bedroom.

"I didn't do anything mommy." Nessa said hiding behind Nathan.

"Leah's bleeding Ness."

"Nessa!" Nathan said.

"I said sorry. " Nessa said putting her hands on her hips. "Does she always have to be a big baby?"

"Nessa putt on what's on your bed then go to time out." Haley said. Nessa was turning into a miniature Alice and it scared both parents a lot.

"You're a big meanie!" Nessa yelled running off to her room.

"And you call Alice and I the evil spawns." Bella smirked.

"Isabella go get dressed. You have forty-five minutes till you need to catch your bus."

"Can't you drive me? The bus is boring."

"Nessa wants to take the bus so just sit with her." Haley said.

"Can't Edward or Emmett sit with her?"

"Bells listen to your mom." Nathan said.

"Why she's a big meanie?" Bella said placing her hands on her hips as she walked away.

"Only our kids Hales." Nathan laughed pulling Haley into her arms.

"You might want to go break up your sons. Emmett and Edward are fighting again."

"Again?"

"They are like you after all." Haley snickered. "As my parents say, it's called payback."

"Ouch."

"Go deal with your evil spawns." Haley laughed.

"Mom!" Bella screamed, "Alice won't get out of the bathroom."

"Alice Jessica Scott get out of the bathroom or the phone is mine."

"Oh come on mom." Alice complained.

"Al, there are four other people that need to use that bathroom too. It you need to do your hair do it in your room."

"Boys, what is going on in here?" Nathan asked walking into the blue painted room.

"He did it." Emmett and Edward screamed at the same time pointing to each other.

"Boys," Nathan said. He hated all the things twins did, especially when they spoke at the same time. It just freaked him out.

"I didn't do anything dad," Emmett screamed. "It was evil Edward."

"Hey." Edward pouted.

"You both are evil." Nathan laughed. "Now how about you two Tasmanian devils clean up this room?"

"But it will get messy again." Edward pouted again.

"I know, but mommy won't come like this room messy." Nathan smiled.

"She doesn't need to come in here then." Emmett simply stated.

"Oh yes I do." Haley laughed. "Monster men, go eat."

"Nessa and Leah break it up yet?"

"Leah has a band aid on the back of her neck now but they're over it." Haley shrugged sitting on Nathan's lap.

"Oh my eyes." Jamie complained running out of the room.

"Nate do you realize that we were Alice's age when we started to date?"

"Oh please don't remind me." Nathan said shaking her his head. "She's to young."

"And that's what my dad said when he found out we ran off to Vegas to get married after high school graduation." Haley laughed.

"I wasn't just going to leave you after I got you pregnant."

"So Alice was an accident?" Bella asked walking into the room.

"She was a good surprise, a very good surprise." Nathan smiled.

"Now we really need to get moving." Haley smiled looking at her watch.

"Daddy!" The younger set of twins screamed as soon as they saw Nathan walking down the stairs.

"And here we go again." Nathan laughed to himself. "You four freeze." Nathan said in a demanding tone. "Edward get your hands away from Leah's face, Leah don't you dare bite him, Emmett and Seth get off each other and stop fighting."

"Dad she's being annoying." Edward complained.

"Edward Nathaniel Scott get away from your sister right now." Haley yelled walking down the stairs with Bella, Alice, Nessa and Jamie following her. "Emmett get off your brother."

"Why do we always get in trouble?"

"Cause you always cause trouble maybe, Emmett?" Haley answered. "Jamie and Alice eat fast, your bus will be here in ten minutes. Bella, Nessa, Emmett, Edward go put your shoes on and grab your bags."

"We go too?" Seth asked.

"Not for a little bit longer." Haley smiled. "Go get dressed Seth."

"Have fun Ness, okay? I'll be right here waiting for you after school, got it?"

"By mommy." Nessa said hugging Haley really quickly before running off to an impatient Bella. "By daddy."

"By baby." Nathan smiled kissing Nessa's forehead before watching her run off. Jamie and Alice left already; Bella, Nessa, Edward and Emmett are leaving now. "I got too." Nathan smiled kissing Haley's cheek before walking off towards his car.

"I'm beginning to wonder why did I have more then two kids." Haley laughed to herself laying on the l-shaped couch in the family room. The silence was over taking but relaxing; she couldn't stand it for a while. Her eight kids where her life, the loud and messiness that comes with them she'll never change it. It was her life.


End file.
